The purpose of the invention protected by the present patent comprises a xe2x80x9csystem for fastening bathroom accessories.xe2x80x9d
The fastening to which the claimed system applies is the one that is required between the means of support of the accessory and the surface of the wall or partition of the bathroom or washroom in which the accessories are used.
Numerous systems for fastening bathroom accessories are known, all of which must fulfill certain requirements, such as:
Multiple use: applicability to any accessory (towel racks, toilet paper holders, soap dishes, shelves, etc.).
Sufficient mechanical strength to withstand stresses, always relatively low, encountered during its use.
Concealment of the means of attachment to a wall, generally screws and wall plugs.
Stylistic unity, a homogeneous esthetic condition derived from the diversity of the applications of the supports.
Although known fastening systems claim to fulfill all of the requirements indicated, they do not always accomplish this, at least not simultaneously and to the same degree.
The purpose of the invention which is the object of this patent comprises the concept and the implementation of a new system for fastening bathroom accessories which, while completely fulfilling all of the general requirements described above, is also an improvement over known systems.
Along these lines can be included the development of compression joints with the use of resilient sleeve clips, which are used in joining some pieces, as described below.
The structure of the claimed system itself is comprised of the following elements:
A back piece for fastening to the wall, in the shape of a thin disk, which has on its front side a central protrusion shaped like a right rectangular prism, which in its lower side, when in the position of use, has a circular penetration, and has two throughholes placed along a diameter vertical to it, on each side of the central prism.
A bell-shaped trimming body whose lateral surface is shaped like that of a semi-ellipsoid of revolution, which in its interior has a tubular volume centered along its axis, square in shape and with inner dimensions slightly larger than the outer dimensions of the central prism of the back piece, to allow tight introduction of the latter into the former; and which in the lower portion of the tubular volume, in its position of use, has a solid extension which is traversed vertically by a threaded hole which emerges at the outside, for the passage of a set-screw whose end is placed into the circular penetration of the interior prism of the back piece, joining it securely and immovably to the trimming body; having also a cylindrical tubular extension in the polar region of the ellipsoidal surface and co-axial to it.
A T-shaped cylindrical tubular piece whose central arm whose inside is threaded and has an outer diameter tightly adjusted to the inner diameter of the cylindrical extension of the trimming body in order to facilitate its placement inside it, the joining of the two pieces being accomplished by means of an Allen screw which is introduced through the tubular extension of the trimming body and the threading in the central arm of the T, the end of said tubular extension being adjusted to the transverse body of said T-piece by means of the suitable configuration.
Two sleeves of a semi-elastic material which are of uniform diameter approximately two-thirds of their length, while the remaining third is of a slightly larger diameter and has four straight depressions in the direction of its generatrix, two of each facing one another in as many orthogonal axes, and each of the keys thus formed having thickenings in their respective inner surface which allow them to be joined under pressure into circumferential slots which the straight outgoing rods of the transverse arm of the T-piece comprise near their ends, whose function is the support of the corresponding accessory.
The assembly of the system is accomplished according to the following sequence of operations:
Fastening the back piece to the wall by means of screws and wall plugs.
Joining of the trimming body and the T-piece by means of an Allen screw introduced through the tubular extension of the trimming body and threaded into the central arm of the T-piece which is located in said extension.
Joining of the back piece and the trimming body joined to the T-piece by means of the lower set screw.
Joining of the T-piece and the support rods of the accessories by means of several semi-elastic sleeves introduced first into the T-piece through its castellated portion and subsequently into the ends of the rods through their straight cylindrical portion, both elements thus been xe2x80x9cclippedxe2x80x9d in a virtually irreversible manner.